elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Septim (Coin)
PS3 Patch? It says at the bottom there is a patch for the Playstation 3, but you can't download any content for the ps3 other than shivering isles, can you? --Kantor 07:12, 31 December 2007 (UTC) Is it possible to drop gold I'm playing on the 360 and am wondering if it is possible :Sadly, no. --Bippo Ernesti 22:10, 31 March 2008 (UTC) Maximum Amount I'm wondering if there is a max to the amount of money you can have. 157.100.47.114 14:28, 17 April 2008 (UTC)Remco :To my knowledge, there is no limit to the money you can have. The amount of numbers might stop at some point, but the amount of money probably still can go higher. I'd say that there is no limit, the only way to test it would probably be to add money on the console codes. --Bippo Ernesti 14:56, 17 April 2008 (UTC) ::I never use the console, consider it a way of cheating. I'd only use it to get out of a glitch/bug in a quest. But I do plan on seeing how far I can take the amount of money in a normal way. I have over 200k now, but it sucks you can only get 1000 or 1500 if you're master-mercantile for the most expensive items.Remco 15:04, 17 April 2008 (UTC) ::(Edit) Looking at the mercantile pages and the merchants page, I think the maximum would be 2200, am I right?Remco 15:07, 17 April 2008 (UTC) :::You mean the highest limit a merchant can have? I think it's somewhere around 2000, as an expert in Mercantile, you could invest 500 gold in shops to make a permanent +500 gold boost to their maximum amount. If you are a master, you don't have to pay to get the boost. A good way to get the highest prices is to persuade the NPC as high as possible (100) and then, if you aren't a master in Mercantile but you can access the Arcane University, you can make a short (around two or three seconds) "Fortify Mercantile" spell with 100 point magnitude (on self, of course). The merchant I usually sell my items to is Rowley Eardwulf. I use the technique on him when I want a bigger price off something. Also, always remember to haggle to get the best offers you can. --Bippo Ernesti 16:11, 17 April 2008 (UTC) ::::What I´m not clear about is this: As you say, you can invest in a shop for a 500 gold bonus to the stores money, but when you reach master, does this mean an additional 500 on top of the investment (thus a total of 1000 on top of the original money)? And that guy you use is from a plug-in I don't have, so I'm forced to use the normal ones. Remco 17:34, 17 April 2008 (UTC) :::::Ah, I didn't know that you didn't have the plug-ins. Anyway, to answer your question, most probably no, I don't think it adds to an extra 500 after the investment. If you have invested in a shop before mastering Mercantile, it will stay the same after mastering it. This information though is questionable though, since I haven't tried this out, but according to everything that I've seen and heard, it doesn't. --Bippo Ernesti 18:18, 17 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::Thnx for the help, I'll be sure to test it out and see if it does or not.Remco 19:40, 17 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::To the topic: Theoratically, there is no limit since it is ridiculously huge, but the "maximum" amount is something like 1'000'000'000'000'000'000'000'000 (the exact amount is not confirmed) and then the amount goes to zero and starts to grow from there, and you have lost all the money you had, ie. you can't buy 20'000 Septim axe with 19'999 Septims. :::::::But i siriously doubt, that this will ever happen to anyone, who haven't used cheats. I myself confirmed this to happen by using console command for money and had the latest Official Oblivion Patch. :::::::-Tenrashack (talk) 16:58, May 11, 2011 (UTC)Tenrashack Advice needed! I need to make 2500 gold ASAP. I'm the arena grand champion, I've sold my imperial dragon armour and listen to the night mother every week. HELP ME PLEASE!!! 13:16, April 2, 2011 (UTC)Me. If you're a high enough level, do a fight in the arena with 3 minotaur lords. Let them beat you around a bit, and you should get over 4,000 for the match.--With care and happiness, ''' Supermutantslayer450'''' YOU. LOSE. 21:47, April 2, 2011 (UTC) Could Sigmus Septimus be an avatar of Tiber Septim? I've had this idea for a long time, the Sigmus is Talo's avatar... Proof being the name is similar. Lastly his mouth lips beard all match Tibers head on the gold septim. Tell me what you think... Mas2500 (talk) 21:39, September 8, 2013 (UTC)Mas2500 How Do I make gold with the console? 16:52, January 25, 2014 (UTC)Wiki